Anthony Norad
Anthony Norad, Jr. is a prolific weapons designer within the Federation who served as the first officer on the USS Fenrir-B until late 2406. Known to be endearingly narcissistic, his confidence is something he can proudly say is merited. Tony currently works as a freelance engineer, as well as holding the position of Secretary of Defense, working with both Hedrin and Sorna administrations. Background Information When Anthony was born he was given up for adoption because his mother had been too young and felt she was unfit for motherhood. Placed into a foster home, he was soon adopted by the Norad's. Anthony Sr. was an Admiral in Starfleet and Captained the vessel USS Stark during the Dominion War. During the first battle of Chin'toka, his ship was blown up by Cardassian and Dominion forces. After the death of his father, Tony became closer with his mother, despite her alcoholism, and her death almost a decade later hit him hard. It is unknown what part his mirror universe counterpart plays as he has never been previously referenced. Personal Life Miranda McCain (2395-2396): Tony met his ex-fiance when she was his secretary in 2395. They were briefly engaged for three months before he called off the wedding due to cold feet and his issues with commitment. Often obsessive with his work. Tony tends to be the lone wolf and likes to tinker more than seriously romance. Previous Spouse(s) Delaney Almin Tony met his wife, Delaney Almin, randomly in a bar before forming an attachment to her. Having a series of sexual encounters, feelings began to develop before they became an unofficial couple. Not wishing to get too emotional they kept things at a distance, almost breaking up several times until finally severing their relationship when he asked her to get an abortion. After a difficult birth, he reformed a tentative relationship until proposing and later marrying, yet maintaining an open relationship with others. Having been separated for some time, they both decided to finalize their divorce in 2414. They have two children together. Children Anthony has two children with Delaney Almin named Ethan Norad and Brooklyn Norad. Please see links for more information. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2375-2378, Tony was spurred on by his fathers death. Anthony went full throttle into a degree with a double major in Security and Engineering. Graduating early after only three years, he had worked through his summers and became an Ensign in 2378 with honourary mentions as the years magna cum-laude. Military Career Wishing to stay on Earth and help rebuild the Federation, as well as retrofit current security and weapons systems, Tony remained consistently on the planet throughout his career until Tony was promoted to Commander in 2390 along with a position as a professor at the Starfleet Academy. However, in 2393, he was accused of having inappropriate relations with a student and reprimanded with a demotion and expulsion from the Academy. Later, in 2399 Tony discovered that many of his weapon designs were being used by the Syndicate, so he switched tracks by accepting a position on the USS Valiant in 2400 as Operations Supervisor. Tony found teaching wasn't for him and worked as a freelance civilian consultant on Greenwood Energy Initiative after being discharged. Tony was eventually forced re-enlistment in 2403. He was placed on the USS Fenrir as first officer and given a promotion to Commander until the decommissioning of the ship in March, 2404. He later continued the first officer position on the new Fenrir-B until Nov, 2406 when he left to work on the Bajor XI Station weapons system. During the Second Romulan-Cardassian War, Tony was reassigned to Earth to work on the Beta Wolfe Station (the sister station to BS11) that would eventually replace Starbase 1. After the tragic death of Alaris Sonian in January of 2410, Tony was made the temporary Secretary of Defense until Sonian was officially declared dead in March of that same year, where the position permanently became his own (Beyond only). He helped work on the classified Starkiller Base location in 2412 with Devina Easton and Cassian Erso. Anthony was asked to remain in this position during the Sorna Administration until 2420. Rank History: Ensign: 2378-2380 ** Lieutenant: 2380-2385 ** Lt. Commander: 2385-2390 ** Commander: 2390-2393 ** Lt. Commander: 2393-2401 ** Resigned: 2401-2403 ** Lt. Commander: ''2403-2403 ** ''Commander: ''(Nov) 2403-2410 ** ''Secretary of Defense: 2410-Current. Reprimands #Received a letter of admonishment in 2384 for inappropriate behaviour with a superior officer. #Received a demotion from Commander to Lt. Commander, as well as expulsion from his position as Professor, after it came to light that he had inappropriate sexual relations with Cadet Lasharna R'Shar. Though the Cadet was legal, the breach of conduct was enough to warrant his removal. #In 2401 was accused of conduct unbecoming of an officer and given a discharge from the fleet. #In 2404 was arrested for public intoxication after getting drunk in San Francisco. 1 Anthony Norad Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Starfleet Category:Security/Law Category:Engineering Category:USS Fenrir Category:Red Squad Category:Starfleet Academy Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:April Category:2358 Category:All Characters